


The Kenny McCormick Memorial

by FandomRopes



Category: South Park
Genre: Kenny Dies, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomRopes/pseuds/FandomRopes
Summary: Butters knows Kenny's secret and when bad things happen he steps up. Taking care of his sister, setting up a memorial, and never telling anyone else. Will Kenny ever know about their little project or will they always forget until his next death?





	The Kenny McCormick Memorial

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that bridge where people leave a padlock and make a wish and it gave me a cool idea for this. Please leave feedback if you can.

Butters walked quickly through the forest to the area he had found back in second grade. It was a small river with a little wooden bridge, instead of handrails it had chainlink fence on both sides to prevent anyone from falling off. Over the right-hand side of it, and just a little walk up the banks there was a waterfall. He used to go to the area when he was young because he thought it was beautiful. It made him feel at peace. Then Kenny had died back in third grade and Butters had come to the area to try and feel better.

That was back before the school still had a policy about the kids bringing their own locks for their lockers. Butters had left his on the chain link fence in the middle of the woods. He had written down everything that happened that he could remember from that day while sitting on the bridge. Then he decided to hide the notebook because he didn't like the bad feelings that came with it from his entry. 

Now it was a place he only remembered after Kenny died. There were over 100 locks on both sides of the bridge’s fence, not all of them from Butters. There was a small weatherproof safe in which were three notebooks, and a few extra locks. Butters himself had placed 90 of the locks on the right-hand side of the chainlink. 

Butters had snuck out, on nights when he was grounded and came up here to place locks and write about Kenny’s deaths. He didn't actually remember all of them, but he could read about the ones he wrote down and try to. It was around the end of third grade he had begun sharing this place with someone else. 

He had, of course, met Karen McCormick before when hanging out at Kenny’s house and the night he had brought her out her out to the bridge she was covered in bruises. He had found her crying at the edge of town with a doll in her hand when he was on his way to the bridge. She said it was because she missed Kenny and without him around nobody at her house took care of her. At this point, her stomach had growled and Butters could only ask about buying her some food. 

He had taken her to get some snacks and a couple locks, then showed her the bridge. She hadn't believed him, but eventually when she read the notebooks something clicked and she asked if she could put locks on the bridge too. They didn't speak too much and they still don't see each other a lot outside of when Butters hangs out with Kenny or their meetings at the bridge. 

Butters often leaves snacks in the safe and brings a first aid kit with him to his visits just in case Karen’s parents were too high to remember that the person they’re taking their grief out on is a child younger than the one they lost. Butters doesn’t know if Karen tells Kenny when he gets back about it, or if she suffers in silence. He just hopes Kenny appreciates someone looking after Karen when he isn't there to. 

Now fourth grade was ending, and Kenny had just died from natural causes again. This time it was some rare virus from Africa and nobody knew how he got it. He just had started bleeding from his eyes and mouth one day and this morning he had died. So here Butters was, walking up the hill with a backpack that held a first aid kit, snacks, a pen, and a doll. It was night time, everyone was supposed to be asleep, but he knew he and Karen weren't. 

“Who’s there?” Came Karen’s startled voice. Butters had heard her voice crack so many times before when her brother died, but it never broke his heart any less.

“It’s just me.” Butters said as he emerged from a bush. “W-well geez, Karen, are you alright?” He stepped over to her and set his backpack down. Karen had cuts all over her arms, no jacket, and a black eye. 

“I’m sore. But I’m okay. When I go back I’ll sneak through Kenny’s window and stay in his room tonight.” She said looking down and sniffling. Butters pat her head and dug out the first aid kit. He cracked the instant ice pack and wrapped it in the emergency sling cloth for Karen to hold it to her eye. Then he carefully began bandaging her arms. 

“It’ll be okay Karen.”

“But what if Kenny doesn’t come back this time? What will I do Butters? Mommy is always in bed and she smells like the flower she's been smoking. And Daddy just drinks in the living room until he goes to sleep.” Karen cried. She set the ice pack down and hugged Butters. Butters rubbed her back a bit and waited until she was calm again.

“Well Karen, I don't think Kenny will stay gone long. He knows how much you miss him. Sometimes I think he comes back just for you,” Butters said and rubbed her head. “Now do you want to put the lock on while I write or do you want to write first?” He handed Karen a lock and a pen. 

“I’ll put the lock on and eat while you write. Then we swap.” She said. Butters nodded and unlocked the safe they kept hidden in the large openly shown roots of a tree right on the edge of the drop, while Karen grabbed a lock. Neither ever smiled when they did this, but it still helped. There were probably a few deaths they had both missed since they couldn't remember all of them, but they tried. 

Karen placed all of her locks low and close together. While Butters were higher and in clusters. Once Karen had her lock on and her tummy full Butters placed his. They had a bit of a color scheme going. Butters used mostly blue locks and Karen preferred pink. 

Karen had trouble spelling some things but Butters would help her when he could. Tonight it was the word ‘admitted’ and both of them took a moment to cry. Once their ritual was done Butters gave Karen a couple granola bars and walked her to the edge of the woods. He had tried to walk her home before but she said he parents would get angry if they got caught so he let her go alone. 

Once at home Butters snuck through his window and laid down in bed. He was grateful tomorrow was a weekend because that meant he could sleep in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day he was awoken by Kyle, Stan, and Cartman barging into his room in a panic. “What’s wrong fellas?” He asked in a sleepy tone. 

Kyle moaned in discomfort and Stan placed an arm around his shoulder to hold him up. “Dude I don't know how much longer I can take it,” Kyle said through grit teeth. 

“It didn't hurt when he was inside me! It must be because you’re a Jew!” Cartman said aloud. 

“What’s going on fellas? Why does Kyle look like he’s sick?” Butters asked in confusion. Kyle groaned and fell to his knees. Stan crouched down to his level and tried to help him up. Then he looked over at Butters.

“Cartman fed Kenny’s ashes to Kyle and now Kenny’s soul is inside him. We need to find a way to get him out before Kenny takes him over completely.” Stan said urgently. Butters looked at them in shock and silence.

“So wait Kenny’s inside Kyle?” Butters asked.

“Hey Butters.” Kyle said in a tone similar to Kenny’s. He looked better for a second. Then Kyle shook his head and returned to looking pained. 

“Dude we need your help to get Kenny out of Kyle’s body. We figured out how to do it but we need someone to catch Kenny’s soul in an urn.” Stan said as he lifted Kyle to his feet ”Please dude we only have until midnight.” 

“Well why me fellas? If my parents find out I could get grounded.” Butters whined. 

“Because it has to be someone Kenny trusts and it can't be one of us because we’ll be doing the incantation and stuff!” Stan yelled. At this moment Butters mother opened the door. 

“Butters! Oh! Hello boys. I don't suppose any of you have seen the McCormick girl, have you? Apparently, she’s missing.” She said. “We were going to have Butters help to look for her.” 

“Karen’s MISSING??” Kyle was now standing straight up, no issues, and had worry etched in his features. Mrs. Stotch looked to him and nodded. 

“Apparently sometime last night she ran away. Her bedroom window was wide open and her older brother Kevin is trying to find her. We offered to have Butters look for her since everyone else said they were busy.” She said as she turned back to Butters. “Which means if you don't find her you’ll be grounded.” His parents left him and his friends alone.

“Oh hamburgers!” Butters yelled. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his shoes, a jacket, and his backpack. “W-well I’ll see ya lat-”

“We’re going.” Butters and everyone else stopped to look at Kyle. They knew it wasn't Kyle by the tone. Everyone knew a pissed off Kenny when they heard one. His tone was unmistakable simply because Kenny was rarely uncontrollably angry. Even Cartman was silent.

“What? Dude we have to get you out of Kyle’s body! We can find your sister later!” Stan said. 

“We. Are. Going.” Kyle said very sinisterly. He glared at Stan as if challenging him to say otherwise. Butters stared at his friends and began leaving. 

“It’ll be okay, Kenny. I have a couple ideas where she might be.” Then he remembered his first aid was down an ice pack, a sling, and bandages. He turned around and went back to his bed. Under it was a much larger first aid kit he used when his dad was on a warpath. He took out the needed supplies as everyone watched him. 

“Why do we need bandages and ice packs?” Stan inquired as they all followed Butters and Kyle’s body still under Kenny's command. 

“Hopefully we don’t.” Butters said. His first idea was where he had first found Karen back before she helped with the bridge. It was the edge of town, a lovely little spot surrounded by trees and flowers but also right in the open. He doubted she was there but it was worth a shot. He ran out of his house with the others hot on his heels. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? _Hopefully???_ ” Kenny grit out when he finally stopped. Butters was nervous but he figured he better not lie to Kenny, it’d just make him madder. But he also knew if he tried to mention Kenny’s repeated deaths to the others they’d think he was crazy… So he just rubbed his knuckles together. “Butters, tell me.” Kenny had almost complete control of Kyle, and he grabbed Butters by the front of his shirt making everyone stop. “What happened to Karen!?”

“Kenny calm down!” Stan shouted.

“Every time you die your parents get so stricken with grief they take it out on Karen!” Butters shouted. He was instantly dropped to the ground and stared up at Kyle. 

Kyle looked like he was at war with himself over whether to be shocked or angry. He settled for helping Butters up. “So where to?” He asked softly. 

“Well, since Karen isn’t at the edge of town I’m pretty sure she’s at the secret bridge. Although, she might be upset if you see it…” Butters trailed off.

“Take me.” Kenny spoke in a low threatening manner. Butters nodded and led the way. 

It was a long walk, and he was surprised Cartman and Stan kept following them, but he just kept on leading Kenny to their spot. He could hear Karen crying from behind the bushes and moved them aside. Karen gasped and looked up. 

Then Butters was tackled backward into a hug. Karen sobbed onto his stomach. She still had a black eye and now her bandages were falling off, needing more to replace them and cover newer cuts. There was also the addition of a cut on her cheek. Butters sat up. 

She was repeating “I miss Kenny” into his shirt and wailing uncontrollably as if she were screaming into a pillow. Butters looked over at Kyle and saw the sadness that meant Kenny was still in control. “Karen. It’s okay.” Butters said. Kyle's body came over and crouched beside them.

“Who’s this?” Karen asked as she wiped her tears.

“I’ll explain in a minute. Tell me what happened.” Butters set his backpack down and took out the first aid kit again. 

“I went home last night after we put the locks up, and I climbed through Kenny’s window so they wouldn't catch me. But mom was up, and she was smoking this smelly stuff again. She started yelling at me and woke up Daddy. He threw some stuff at me. One of those things was a broken beer bottle and it hit my face. So I ran away.” She hugged Butters again after her cheek was bandaged. “I think Kevin tried to chase me… but once I was out here in the dark he lost me.”

“Karen you’re lucky you know the path here so well. It could’ve been dangerous out here alone!” Butters said. Kenny took over taking care of his sister’s arms. Butters could tell he was seething with rage. Kenny however, would never let his sister know that. She needed him now and he would be there. 

“I know. But I was so scared… I miss Kenny, Butters.” She sighed. 

“I’m here Karen.” Kenny said from Kyle’s body. She looked over at him in confusion.

“He is Karen. Kenny’s soul is inside our friend Kyle right now. When he heard you were missing he took over Kyle’s body to come make sure you were okay.” Butters told her. 

“You’re sure?” She asked Butters. He nodded. “Okay.” She turned and hugged Kyle. Then she turned to Butters. “Were you going to show him the bridge?”

“If you want to. I mean, once he’s back we’ll just forget again, right? I’ll get the safe. You show him the locks.” Butters said as he stood. Karen took Kyle’s hand and led him through the bushes to the bridge. 

“We know we probably missed a few. And we don't really remember all the details…. But the locks are our reminders.” She told Kenny. Butters came up behind them, three notebooks in his hands. He was aware of Stan and Cartman watching them in confusion from the bushes but ignored it. 

“Reminders of what?” Kenny asked.

“Of all your deaths.” Butters said quietly. “We don't really remember them all, but we try to write down as many as possible and read them later to remind ourselves. I started doing it in the beginning of third grade like she said I probably missed a few… but we try. Karen started helping around the end of third grade.” He handed the notebooks to Kyle’s body, still under Kenny’s control. 

“This side is my side.” She said as she grabbed onto the fence with the pink locks. “And Butters uses the other side.” 

They both stopped when they noticed Kyle with tears in his eyes. “What’s wrong?!” Butters asked. 

“Nothing! I’m just happy. Let’s get me out of Kyle so I can hug you with my own arms.” 

“But once you come back tomorrow we’ll forget!” Butters interjected. 

“Let’s try a picture then. Maybe it will jog your memory.” Kenny suggested and took a picture with Butter’s phone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day in school was uneventful until lunch time. Butters was in the bathroom when he heard someone come in and lock the door. He flushed and pulled his pants up. He was washing his hands when he felt two arms around him. Judging by the color of their sleeves and the smell it was Kenny. 

“Thank you.” 

“Well for what Kenny?” Butters asked.

“Look at your pictures.” Kenny started, he waited for Butters to find the one he needed. The look of familiarity gave the signal he had found it. “Three things, you’ve done that deserve thanks. One, helping Karen when I can’t. Two for helping get me out of Kyle. Three, for trying to remember.” He said. 

Butters smiled and turned in Kenny’s arms to hug him back. “It’s what friends do.” He said. They walked out of the bathroom together still talking. “Ya know Karen originally wanted to put flowers on all your gravestones, but then we figured that would be more expensive since flowers die and need to be replaced and she didn't want me spending all my money that.”


End file.
